harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emperor (THE)
Harrison Hord, born as Harry James Potter, later known in his life as Harrison Thul, as Darth Revan and as the Emperor, was a Force-sensitive Tellurian Sith male Dark Lord of the Sith who served as a Jedi Knight and as Supreme Commander of the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars, as the ruler of the Sith Empire during the Jedi Civil War, and later as the Emperor of the reorganized Sith Empire. Due to his manipulation of the politics of the Republic, he toppled Palpatine, and became himself Supreme Chancellor, and after the Declaration of a New Order he became the first''' Galactic Emperor'. Born years before the Clone Wars, he was brought into the Jedi Order by the time-travelling Jedi Master Kreia, who took him with her to the past after he had been abandoned by his parents in the doorstep of the Dursley family. He became friends with a fellow Jedi student named Alek (who would later become Darth Malak), and became a Jedi Knight at the age of 17. He was a vocal and charismatic critic of the Jedi Order’s inactivity in the Mandalorian Wars, and in response to the threat he formed the Revanchist movement and took the name of Revan, going against the wishes of the Jedi Council. He was then appointed Supreme Commander of the Republic, and it was at the Battle of Malachor V that Revan saw the end of the Mandalorian Wars. Together with Alek, known at the time as Malak, the two followed the trail of a Sith influence on the Mandalorian Wars to the Unknown Regions, where both discovered a reborn Sith Empire, and were fully turned to the Dark Side of the Force by the Sith Emperor. Sent back to the Republic, the new Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan, and his apprentice Darth Malak, broke free from the Emperor’s influence and established their empire with the Star Forge. During the war, Revan was betrayed by his apprentice, and was captured by a Jedi Strike Team, who took him to the Jedi Council who wiped out Revan memories, and turned him into a soldier loyal to the Republic. He was then sent to find the Star Forge, and assembled a crew that consisted of the Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan and others. It was during these travels that Revan discovered his true identity and Bastila was captured by Malak and turned to the Dark Side of the Force. As the memories returned to him, Harry reclaimed his identity as Darth Revan, killed Malak, his former apprentice, and took back control of his Sith Empire. He then took Bastila as his Sith apprentice, and both married shortly after the end of the Jedi Civil War. Soon after, Revan and his Empire disappeared from the known galaxy, as they searched for the remnants of the Sith that survived the Great Hyperspace War. During those years, a faction created from those who stayed behind waged war against the Jedi, culminating in the First Jedi Purge and the Dark Wars. Shortly after the defeat of the Sith Triumvirate, the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik joined with Revan's wife Bastila and his son Vaner in Ziost, and the three departed to find the Sith Lord. Revan was reunited with them, shortly before they found the True Sith, and waged war upon them, with the intent of conquering that Sith faction. While the battle waged in the ground and in space, Revan and Meetra confronted the Sith Emperor Vitiate, while Bastila confronted the Sith Lord Scourge. Meetra perished during the combat, and her death fuelled his rage against Vitiate, allowing him to finally kill the Sith Emperor. As his Sith won the battle, Revan absorbed the Sith remnants into his empire, creating the new Sith Empire, which would four thousand years later re-emerge to wage war against the Republic and the Jedi. It was also four thousand years later that Revan infiltrated the Jedi Order, and it was during a mission from the Republic that he was sent to investigate a new-found planet, which he discovered to be world where he had been born. It was also there that he was reunited with his parents, Lily and James, but also with the rest of his family. He succeeded in seducing his brother Daniel to the Dark Side, and he took him as his Sith apprentice. It was shortly after his event that the Sith Empire invaded the Tingel Arm, destroying a small Republic envoy, and commenced the conquest of the Aparo Sector, followed by the Invasion of Korriban and the Tingel Arm campaign. Upon the capture of Korriban, the Jedi Council became aware of the return of the Sith, due to the survival of Serra Keto, a Jedi Padawan who was present at the Korriban Orbital Security Station when it was captured and escaped the Horuset system. Commanding his new flagship, the Eclipse, he was later part of the Battle of Onderon, where he conquered the planet, and after killing King Sanjay Rash and the deposed king Ramsis Dendup, he proclaimed himself as the new King of Onderon. After nearly four thousand years since the reign of King Ommin and Queen Amanoa, direct Sith rule had been restored to the planet. Shortly after this event, Revan, returning to the identity of Harrison Hord, one of his many avatars, arranged for the death of his "father", Cortous VI Hord, another avatar of himself as well. Opn doing so, Harrison inherited the Hord monarchy, and immediatly founded the Empire of Japrael, having Onderon as its capital planet. Later, due to his widespread influence, Harrison mamanged to oust Palpatine as Supreme Chancellor and was himself elected to the position, becoming the leader of the two major factions in the galaxy. Becoming Chancellor Hord, Harrison suceeded in stabilizing the decadent Republic, who had been crippled by the double war against the Sith Empire and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Despite the attempted coup by Darth Baras, Harrison continued to rule the two factions, and eventually he succeeded in ending the Great Galactic War, ordering the Dark Council to sign the Treaty of Coruscant. Shortly after this event, the Clone Wars also came to an end with the deaths of General Grievous and the Separatist Concil in the Battle of Saleucami. Due to his popularity and great support by the Galactic Senate and the people of the Republic, Harrison declared that the Republic would need to evolve in order to remain a dominant power in the galaxy alongside the Sith Empire, and so he proclaimed himself as Emperor of the newly formed Galactic Empire.He was the son of James and Lily Potter, younger brother to Daniel Potter, and also a direct descendant of the Dark Lord of the Sith Tulak Hord. Harry was also the husband of Bastila Shan and the father of Vaner Shan. Biography Childhood Out of the original Potter twins, Harry was the youngest, born a few minutes after his older brother Daniel, in Godric's Hollow. On the evening of Halloween in 1981, Voldemort attacked the Potter family in Godric's Hollow. The Potter's survived the attack, however, Voldemort's physical body was destroyed, forcing the dark wizard to roam the world as a mere wraith. Believing that it was Daniel who had survived Voldemort's Killing Curse, Dumbledore proclaimed the older Potter twin as the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore falsely claimed that Harry had no traces of magic on him, and somehow convinced both his parents to give him to his mother's sister. However, Harry and Petunia never met, as Harry was found by the time-travelling Jedi Master Kreia, who took him with her to her own time, where he was adopted by one of the Houses of Alderaan, before he joined the Jedi Order, where he was trained in the Ways of the Force in both the Jedi Temple in Coruscant and the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, four thousand years before he was born. During his training, he became friends with his fellow padawan Alek (who would become Darth Malak). As he grew, Harry sought and understood knowledge beyond his years, something that was noticed by the other Jedi. The Revanchist In the year of 2964 before the Russan Reformation, the Mandalorians had began an invasion of Republic space, starting with the Outer Rim territories. While the Republic struggled to fight against the Mandalorian invaders, the Jedi Council refused to aid the Republic in the war. Outraged at the Council's refusal, Harry decided to gather a group of Jedi that were willing to bring the fight to the Mandalorians, defying the Council's wishes. It was on Cathar that Harry recovered the mask of a female Mandalorian who had tried to defend the Cathar from Cassus Fett's genocide. As he held the mask, Harry was assaulted by a Force vision, where he witnessed those very events. He then placed the mask on his face, and vowed that he would not remove the mask until all the Mandalorians were brought to justice for their atrocities. It was at this moment that Harry adopted the name of Revan. Thanks to Revan's strategies and charisma, the Republic was victorious. During the Battle of Malachor V, Revan slew Mandalore the Ultimate, while Meetra Surik ordered the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator. It was during this battle that Revan learned of the True Sith's indirect role in the Mandalorian Wars. Mission to Dromund Kaas With a third of the republic fleet under their command, both Revan and Alex used the knowledge they had gained regarding the Sith to try and find the eponymous hidden Sith Empire. After leaving Mandalore's mask on Rekkiad, Revan departed to Nathema, where he witnessed the devastating effects of the ritual performed by the Sith Emperor Vitiate. It was later that he and Malak found the world of Dromund Kaas, where both engaged the Emperor in combat. However, their minds were dominated by the Emperor, and it was then that their fall to the Dark Side of the Force was complete, with Harry Potter becoming Darth Revan, and Alek becoming Darth Malak. Both were ordered by the Emperor to find the ancient Rakatan space station known as the Star Forge, and as they left the planet, they regained their wills, freeing themselves from the Emperor's grasp. However, the two continued to be Sith Lords, with Revan assuming the role of Dark Lord of the Sith, while Malak became his apprentice. Jedi Civil War Not much is known about the Jedi Civil War, but is is known that after both Revan and Malak found the Star Forge, they began a campaign of conquest against the Galactic Republic. Both would have succeeded if not for Malak's betrayal, when he ordered the ships under his command to fire on the flagship of his master. While Revan survived, his mind became badly damaged. The Jedi Council decided to reprogram him, turning him into a loyal puppet of the Jedi and the Republic. They would later regret this decision, for the amnesiac Revan discovered his true identity and while he fought against Malak, it was in order to reclaim his Empire. War of the Dark Lords Soon after the end of the Jedi Civil War, Revan ordered the total elimination of any kind of information that could lead the Republic or the Jedi to any Sith world, such as Lehon, Ziost or even Malachor V. Out of them all, only Korriban was left untouched. Revan decided to search for the true Sith Empire, which lurked in the Unknown Regions of Sith Space, and he departed with his empire into the depths of the Sith Worlds. Bastila remained behind in Ziost, where her and Revan's son Vaner was born. It was after the end of the Dark Wars that Revan was re-joined by an old friend, the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik which had defeated the Sith Triumvirate, a splinter sect of Revan's Empire, in Malachor V. Bastila and Vaner had accompanied Meetra in her search for Revan, and the three had found him during Revan's war against the True Sith Empire. The war would end in the Battle of Dromund Kaas, with the elimination of the Dark Council and the death of the Sith Emperor Vitiate. However, Meetra did not survive the battle against the Dark Lord of the Sith. It was her death that fuelled Revan's rage against the Emperor, allowing him to defeat the other Sith Lord. Shortly after the battle, Revan reorganized the Dark Council and ordered the reconstruction of Kaas City. By using Rakatan technology, on 2948 BRR the reconstruction of the city was complete, however, the Emperor decided to have Ziost as his personal capital, while Dromund Kaas remained the official political capital of the Empire. It was during this time that Bastila, Vaner and Mandalore the Preserver, who had accompanied Meetra on her journey to find the Sith Lord, where placed on stasis, only to be awakened millennia later. A Sith dynasty In an unknown period after the War of the Dark Lords, the Emperor set his sights of the ravaged world of Taris. While his true intentions were unknown, the Sith Lord forged a new identity, Tenraul Hord, a Force-sensitive descendent of Tulak Hord and Darth Revan who had decided to restore one of the worlds ravaged by the apprentice of one of his ancestors. The Republic and the Jedi approved of these actions, and so they let the seemingly good intentioned man begin the restoration of Taris. Eventually, Tenraul proclaimed himself as the King of Taris, and he stood unopposed when he did so. Tenraul would have many descendants, but all (or at least the majority) of those who would inherit the Tarisian throne were nothing more than vessels for the spirit of the ancient Sith Lord. Eventually, one of Tenraul's descendants, Cortous VI Hord, who served as a host for the Emperor became the father of what became the Emperor's main avatar on the galaxy, Harrison Hord, who had the exact same appearance of the Sith Lord's original body. Harrison caught the attention of the Jedi Order, and his father allowed him to be taken for initiation, under a strict set of rules that the Jedi had to follow regarding the young boy. He eventually became the padawan of Cohl, a Mirialan Jedi Master who died during Harrison's trials. Return of the Sith Empire Months after becoming a Jedi Knight, Harrison was tasked with investigating a new-found system in the Chorlian Sector, which was located in Wild Space. Unknown to Harrison, this new system was none other than where his true homeworld was, and the present time was one where his biological parents and siblings were alive. Once there, Harrison made sure to establish himself on the new-found planet, but he met his birth father by accident, which led to him becoming involved with the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Once there, Harrison's action led to the destruction of Draco Malfoy's mind, as well as the fall to the dark side of his brother, Daniel Potter, and a few other students. In the meantime, Harrison ordered the Dark Council to invade Republic space, beginning the Great Galactic War, involving not just the Republic, but the Separatists as well. In the Republic, Harrison would gather a support base powerful enough to topple Chancellor Palpatine from power, allowing Harry to be elected as the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Soon enough, his focus on the Republic led to an attempted coup by the Dark Councillor Darth Baras, who was then killed by Mara Jade, who had been chosen by the Hand to become the first Emperor's Wrath. Emperor of the Galaxy As the days passed, Harrison began to gather power as the Supreme Chancellor, eventually reaching a point where he was for all intents and purposes the absolute ruler of the Republic, the Senate almost as a ceremonial body. Due to his manipulations, the Senate cut their ties with the Jedi Order, removing their presence from the Senate and many other governmental institutions of the Republic. Not long after that, the Sith contacted the Republic, expressing their wish for a peace agreement. Harrison agreed, considering that he had been the one to suggest said peace under the mantle of Sith Emperor, and together with Count Dooku, who had defected to the Sith Empire, he drafted the Treaty of Coruscant, finally ending the Great Galactic War. Not long after that, both Sith and Republic united forces to wipe out the Separatists, as part of the peace agreement, and after the deaths of General Grievous and the Separatist Council, Harrison proclaimed to the Senate the end of the Clone Wars and the new Galactic Empire, turning him into the sole ruler of the entire galaxy. Family The Emperor is a member of at least 5 magical Noble Houses and an Alderaanian Noble House (by adoption). He descends from Tulak Hord, Cadmus Peverell and Salazar Slytherin through his mother, although the line of Tulak Hord has no connection to the other two. He also descends from Antioch Peverell and Godric Gryffindor though his father. Harry Potter (birth family) *Tulak Hord (maternal ancestor) *Cadmus Peverell (maternal ancestor) *Salazar Slytherin (maternal ancestor) *Antioch Peverell (paternal ancestor) *Godric Gryffindor (paternal ancestor) *Lord Charlus Potter (paternal grandfather) *Dorea Black (paternal grandmother) *James Potter (father) *Lily Potter (mother) *Daniel Potter (older twin brother) *Alexander Potter (younger brother) *Ethan Potter (younger brother) *Bastila Shan (wife) *Vaner Shan (son) Harrison Hord *Tulak Hord (ancestor) *Darth Revan (ancestor) *Tenraul Hord (ancestor) *Cortous VI Hord (father) Physical Appearance During his teenage years, Harry was described as a near copy of his father, although with slight differences, such as his green eyes and soft black hair. The natural colour of his skin was light, and while under the guise of a Jedi, he wore the traditional robes of the Jedi Order. While away, he would normally trade his robes for something more sophisticated, that showed his status as a Sith Lord possessing robes adorned with gold, and also wearing in certain occasions his famous armour. The corruption of the dark side of the Force manifests itself on varying degrees on Harry's body, such as his skin becoming pale and with cracks while his eyes become yellow in a mild example, to his appearance becoming something that could resemble a mummy under the total effect of the corruption, as his skin becomes grey and his brain becomes visible. Powers and Abilities The Emperor was extremely powerful in the Force, even as a child, and as he grew older, his power grew as well. When he became the Sith Lord Darth Revan, the studies he had taken regarding the Dark Side of the Force only served to increase his power even more. At the height of his powers, even after returning to the Dark Side, Revan was able to master both the Dark Side and the Light Side of the Force simultaneously, allowing him to preform feats that would be near impossible to the common Jedi or Sith. In fact, it was his ability to harness both the light and dark sides of the Force that allowed him to defeat the first Sith Emperor. The Emperor was a master in the use of telekinesis, using the Force to manipulate the environment and his opponents by either pushing or gripping them with the Force. He also used the Force to choke his enemies, or by simply crushing their internal organs or bodies with the Dark Side. Revan was not only proficient in the use of Force Lightning, Force Drain, and other dark side powers such as Memory Walk and Essence Transfer, but also in several universal and light side powers, such as Force Healing, Force Deflection, or even various versions of the Jedi Mind Trick. In lightsaber combat, he possessed a mastery of both Shii-Cho and Makashi, and often used the technique known as Dun Möch against his opponents. Force Powers *Drain Knowledge *Force absorption *Force deflection *Force drain **''Death field (advanced form) *Force Fear **''Force insanity'' (advanced form) *Force healing *Force jump *Force lightning *Force stealth *Force vision *Force wound **''Force choke'' (variation) **''Force crush'' (advanced form) *Memory Walk *Mind trick **''Force persuasion'' (variation) **''Dominate mind'' (dark sided advanced form) *Qâzoi Kyantuska *Sever Force *Sutta Chwituskak *Telekinesis *Thought Bomb *Transfer Essence Other abilities *Dark side empowerment ritual Equipment During his early years as a Jedi, Revan used the common robes of the Order, replacing them with his own apparel that he would wear during the Mandalorian Wars until his travels to Dromund Kaas, where he was corrupted by the Sith Emperor Vitiate. He began to use the mask of a mandalorian who had been executed after protesting against the Cathar holocaust by her fellow mandalorians. From that point forward, Darth Revan began to wear a special armour created by the Star Forge, alongside the mask that he had obtained before. Said armour was destroyed by the Jedi Council after his capture, but the mask was preserved. After Revan's return to the Sith, he used the Star Forge to create a new armour, while using the same mask as before. There were several time in which Revan wore a secondary custom Sith armour, based on those that the Sith Lords of the Old Sith Empire used. Said armour was composed of golden ornaments and robes of brown, red and purple colours, showing his affiliation to the House of Thul. His first lightsaber was destroyed when Malak betrayed him, but Revan created a new one, which he would use as his main weapon for the rest of his known life. While said weapon would use many different crystals, Revan ultimately decided to use a Sith synthetic crystal on the lightsaber. Weapons *Revan's second lightsaber Clothing *Darth Revan's Armour *Darth Revan's Mask *Harrison's Sith Armour Appearances *''The Hidden Empire'' *''Shadows of the Sith'' *''Rise of the Emperor'' *''Shards of the Force'' Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Duelists Category:Galactic Emperors of the Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Empire Supreme Commanders Category:Heads of government and state Category:Hord clan Category:House of Thul Category:Humans Category:Immortal or near-Immortal characters Category:Males Category:Monarchs of Onderon Category:Monarchs of Taris Category:Potter family Category:Pre-Ruusan Jedi Category:Revanchists Category:Shan family Category:Sith Lords of Revan's Sith Empire Category:Sith Lords of the resurgent Sith Empire Category:Sith Masters Category:Sith alchemists Category:Sith sorcerers